The Rose Of His Life
by AzuxAtemu
Summary: Azuka's one of the most important people to Atem. What happens, if she's in a life threatening situation ? Would he act fast to save her or will he be too late ? AtemxOC
1. Chapter one: They Did it again

This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it !

_Chapter one_

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT NOISE ?!" Barked the Thief King as he knocked over Yami Marik's door.

"What's your problem with doors ?!" yelled Y. Marik, "That's the third one this week !"

"Well, if you love your precious door, stop that effing rock music !"

"You're not the boss of me, Florance !" he smirked

"…What…did..you..call me ?" Bakura glared

"You heard me," Y. Marik grinned, "FLORANCE !"

"YOU ARE DEAD !" The white haired man tackled him.

Their shouts and yells were heard (as usual) down stairs, where Atem sat reading the news paper with Yugi beside him.

"Those two never quit, Yugi" The Pharaoh sighed.

"Well, it could be worse." He smiled at his friend.

Yugi's smile caused Atem to grin as he let down the newspaper.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Atem gave a sigh and looked at the two men standing in front of him.

" Pharaoh ! tell this dimwit that can't stand his music all day !" Bakura snapped.

"Well, tell him to stop breaking down all my doors !" Y. Marik protested.

Yugi blinked and looked to Atem, whom obviously was going to shout at both but stopped himself.

Atem stood up and glared at the men, "When will it end ?" he said simply.

Bakura calmed down then rubbed the back of his head and looked at Y. Marik, whom also felt ashamed of what he had done.

"I swear to Ra, you two are just children! You keep shouting and yelling all day ! That's all you do !" Atem yelled at both, "I'm not solving anymore of your stupid arguments because I had ENOUGH !" he stomped up to his room.

"W-wait ! Atem, please !" Yugi followed his darker half up the stairs, leaving Yami Marik and Bakura down stairs, where they both sat down on the couch.

Three hours passed and the room was silent. Bakura often looked at every ten minutes. Wanting to break the awkward silence, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

" What are you doing ?" Y. Marik looked at Bakura.

"What does it look like I'm doing ? I'm calling her.."

"Good idea," Y. Marik nodded, "It's better if she talked with the Pharaoh instead of us."

Bakura agreed and resumed in dialing the number. Soon, the person on the other side picked up.

"Oh ! thank Ra !" Bakura grinned as the person on the other side giggled a bit.

"Yes, Kura ? need anything ?" She answered

"Oh, but I do ! you see, Marik and I had another one of our little fights and-"

"and Atem got mad, barged up the stairs and locked himself alone" she interrupted hid last sentence.

"Yes….we need you to cheer him up a bit…sorry about that," he sounded upset.

"I'll be right over" she hung up and Bakura sat back down.

Five minutes later, Yugi came downstairs with an upset expression on his face.

" I hope you're both happy…" Yugi began, "he's unhappy.."

Bakura looked down and closed his eyes, Y. Marik looked away with an upset frown.

'I just hope Azuka can cheer him up….' Bakura thought.


	2. Chapter Two: Best Friends

Well, here's chapter two… Enjoy ^.^

_Chapter Two _

An awkward silence filled the room once more. Yugi stared dully at the clock, Bakura was day dreaming as usual and Yami Marik stood in front of the mirror for two hours straight without any movement.

"Staring at the mirror, are we now ?" Yugi looked at Y. Marik's reflection in the mirror.

"I believe that he's doing a stare off to see which of the two dimwits will give in first," Bakura mocked.

Yami Marik did not care for what his friend said and continued staring at the mirror and eventually sighed.

"Hm ? is something wrong ?" Yugi asked

"Do you think Azuka will be able to cheer him up ?...We did overdo it…" Y. Marik replied.

"Of course she will !" Yugi smiled, "Atem loves her ! they are best friends after all !"

"And besides, there isn't a better way to cheer him up, is there ?" Bakura turned his attention to Yugi , whom shrugged.

A knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it" Y. Marik said as he walked to the door. "It's Azuka !" he said cheerfully and opened the door.

"Hey guys" The blond smiled at her three friends, "Why do you look so gloomy ?"

"He's been up there for hours….we're starting to think that we took it too far this time." Bakura stated.

Azuka smiled and walked over to the stairs, "wish me luck," she waved and dashed upstairs to the Pharaoh's room.

The blue-eyed girl knocked at the door slowly.

"Who is it ?" a rough voice replied.

"um..It's me…can I come in ?"

"Azu ? oh, sure thing." He sat up straight on the bed. She entered with a smile on her face.

"Hey, pal…can we talk ?" she politely asked.

Azuka's innocence caused him to smile warmly. He stood up and pulled her to a hug.

" sure" he smiled in the hug.

"Why so mad at Kura and Marik ?" she looked up at him

Atem broke the hug and sat on the bed with a frown on his face.

" They just won't grow up.." he mumbled, "They should really stop their arguments and accept one another."

"I know you want that but you should also understand that some people argue because they love each other" she sat beside him with a soft smile.

Atem couldn't keep frowning and a smile was formed on his face but he didn't know why. Maybe it was her way of cheering him up ? Or was it that curve on her face ? Or was it something even deeper than that ?

He didn't care, he only cared for her so much that they were often mistaken for lovers than friends.

Down stairs, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it" this time, Bakura opened it and blushed. "Re-Re-Renzu ? wh-what a-are you doing here ?"

"I'm here to get my sister of course" the black haired female replied with a smile.

"Great to see you, Renzu !" Yugi hugged her. She giggled and hugged back.

"Good to see you too, Yuge !" she jumped.

Just then, Atem and Azuka ran down the stairs to see Renzu hugging Yugi. Azuka smiled at her twin, Atem chuckled at the scene.

"What brings you here, sis ?" Azuka smiled, "Do you need anymore help with shopping ?"

"Nah ! I just wanted to come by and see how everyone's doing" she replied.

Everyone sat down and started to talk about their week and how it went. Bakura and Yami Marik keept quiet about it because they didn't want the Pharaoh to give them a hard time again but Atem didn't mind

I hope you liked it ! I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter Three: Stranger Danger

_Chapter Three :_

The next morning, the guys went to the supermarket to buy some food.

"Alright, I think we have everything we need ?" Bakura asked.

"I believe so," Atem replied, "and hold on, we are supposed to meet up with the girls in an hour. Why the hell did we buy the groceries now ?!"

"Mr. whiney pants here wanted to buy a bloody cereal !" Bakura grew a vein.

"Hey ! you wanted to buy that friggin new Green Tea !" Y. Marik yelled while pushing the shopping cart.

"It's one of the finest ! At least I don't need new hair gel every week !" Bakura protested.

"You think I wake up looking like this without hair gel ?!" Atem barked

"Oh shut up ! Last time I checked, you bought everything in the leather store !" Bakura folded his arms and slightly picked up his pace.

"For your information, leather is my thing ! you don't see me buying teacups everyday !"

"Those are antiques ! and you're one to talk !" Bakura frowned.

"Oh Ra…" Y. Marik sighed, "just a couple of children."

An hour later, the guys met up with the triplets, Azuka, Renzu and Kate at the mall. They ordered food and sat together on a table.

"So boys, how was your day ?" Renzu smiled

"We went to the supermarket…." Y. Marik said

"Oh dear…and did the security kick you out again ?" Kate looked at him

"Nope ! not this time. We were just too smart for them." Bakura grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"In other words, you were just trying to avoid them" Azuka looked at Atem with a smile.

"You got it" he groaned but as soon as he saw her smile, a curve spread across his face.

"So…Bakura…um" Renzu blushed, "how was your day ?"

"O-oh ! who ? me ?..well, it was good" he tried to hide a blush.

Atem held in a chuckle and whispered Azuka, "Lovers."

Azuka gave a small giggle and took a sip of her drink then looked at a young boy crying. She looked around and then looked at the lonely boy sitting at a table on his own.

"….excuse me," she stood up and walked over to the child, "you ok, hun. ?"

"I lost my mommy ! I can't find her anywhere" the boy sobbed and cried more.

"Don't cry, hun. We'll find your mommy, I promise" she sat beside the child and patted his shoulder comfortingly till the child had stopped crying.

Atem looked at his watch and back to the empty seat in front of him. 'Where is she ?' he thought.

"Where did you last see your mother ?" Azuka looked at the child as they walked side by side through the mall.

"Over there," he pointed to the dark side of the mall.

'…..on second thought, I'm not so sure' she thought. "Are you sure that she's around here ?"

"Yes, I am" the child lead her to a very dark store.

She looked at the broken razor-sharp glass window, which had insects stuck in giant spider webs. Even though it was eleven in the morning, the absence of light made it as dark as the night.

Azuka tried to keep her cool and gave a shout, "hello? Is anybody here ?" no answer came. "anyone ? there's a child looking for his mother here….anybody ?"

She looked at the store once more before entering it. As soon as she was inside, she looked at the dusty walls with a slightly worried look.

"Are you sure that she's-" before she could finish her sentence, she looked back at the child. He wasn't there. Fear stroke her heart and she began to scan the area with her eyes as she looked for the boy. " where are you ?!" she ran back to the spot, where she left the boy and started to look around with worry, "oh dear…where did he go ? he couldn't have just vanished !"

"I'm going to see where Azuka went." Atem stood up and walked in the same direction she walked to. 'I hope she's alright' he thought a bit uneasy.

"Oh my. W-where did he go ?" Azuka stood still as she kept looking left and right.

Just then, a hand grabbed hers and another held a knife to her throat.

"Don't make a sound or else" a dark voice spoke from behind her.

Azuka was paralyzed with fear that she couldn't even nod. The man pulled her close and started to walk with her in front of him to the store again.

"Just be a good little girl and everything will be fine." The man smirked as he slowly pushed her through the store's window.

"Where is she ?" Atem started to worry as he walked faster, "Where on earth did-" he paused and took a good look at a cell phone laying on the ground near a closed shop. he picked up the phone and looked around.

"But…..this is the abandoned part of the mall" he looked back to the dark path in front of him. "No…she wouldn't have…would she ?"

Azuka started to breathe heavily as the man tightened his grip on her arm.

"Come on ! Move it !" he shouted and pushed her, making her fall down on ground.

She quickly stood up and looked at him as she retraced her footsteps backwards. The man smirked darkly as he moved closer.

"W-what are you going to do to me ?" she started to shake in fear as she stepped back every time he took a step forward.

The man smirked but did not reply.

Azuka retraced her steps till she was finally cornered to the wall. "N-no, please"

The man smirked wider, "no way to run ! you're mine now !"

She started to violently shake and her eyes were filled with tears. 'Please, someone, help me..'

_**Author's note : **___ I hope you liked it ! keep in touch to find out what happens in the next chapter !


	4. Chapter Four: All of a Sudden

**Before I start the chapter, **

**I use 'Atem' or 'Yami' just for those who don't know.**

**Enjoy ^.^ **

_Chapter Four _

As the man got closer, Azuka's heart pounded harder and faster.

"This is going to be fun," the man smirked wider.

Her view of the knife in his hand terrified her more than the man's words. Her knees started to shake as her tears made their way down her cheeks.

The man got close enough to her and ran his hand down her figure. She shivered and quickly scanned the area for a way to escape but the man moved the knife closer to her neck, making her stop in fear.

"Azuka !" a yell was heard and the man turned his head to look at the Pharaoh's angry expression.

"heh !" the man smirked again and he started to cut open Azuka's top with a knife.

Her eyes widened and she screamed, "No, please ! Yami help me !"

"Stop ! Let her go !" Atem dashed to the man and grabbed his hand.

Leaving Azuka with an opening, she quickly scrambled and hid behind the store's door. The villain mad an attempt to punch Atem's face but the Pharaoh grabbed his other arm with his free hand.

"You got some guts, kid ! showing up here to save your friend ? ha !" he smirked.

Atem didn't reply but he wasn't going to let a person like him touch his best friend. The man forced the hand holding the knife to Atem's shoulder, making him yell in pain as the sharp object infiltrated his skin and through his shoulder.

Atem quickly pushed the man to the wall by force, letting the villain loose his grip on the knife. The Pharaoh quickly jumped backwards, "MIND CRUSH !" he yelled in anger as the man dropped on the floor unconscious.

Azuka slowly moved her head to see and her face turned as white as a ghost. Blood. Gallons of blood were falling off her friend's shoulder as he sat on his knees, trying to pull out the knife in yells but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

She quickly ran to his side and fell on her knees, tears still falling down her cheeks as she pulled the knife out and off his shoulder. He yelled in more pain and held his arm, slowly opening one eye to look at her.

"Y-Yami…" more tears fell down as she closed her eyes, not able to look at him, " I'm s-so sorry." Her shoulders were moving emotionally.

Atem was shocked. Azuka ? Crying ? he had never seen his best friend shed a tear before, at least, ever since she got over loosing her parents three years ago.

His angry expression turned into a very sad one. He would've cried but forced himself not to. He quickly pulled her to a tight hug, burring her face in his chest as he slowly brushed her long blond hair.

"It's alright…please, do not cry." He said in a comforting voice, rubbing her arm carefully. He had known how delicate and fragile she could be.

"Let's go. The others might get worried." He said with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Not until I help you….." she slowly raised her head and pulled out some potions and bandages from her bag. "I-I have been training…though, I'm afraid that I can only ease the pain."

He nodded and took off his shirt, laying on his back and letting her cast the healing spell. She managed to stop the bleeding and ease the pain but the big stab remained as she covered it with bandages.

"There…..how do you feel ?" she looked at him as he sat up straight again.

"I'm better." He smiled a bit, trying to comfort her as she usually did with him.

It seemed to work as he hugged her again, she smiled and hugged back carefully trying not to touch the wound. When they both pulled back, Atem's eyes widened as he looked at her face. 'What is this feeling ?' he thought to himself as he gazed at her sky blue colored eyes. His heart started to beat faster as he tilted closer to her with a smile.

"Are you feeling alright, Yami ?" she tilted her head.

He snapped out of it, "W-what ? oh yes! I'm fine," he smiled and stood up, reaching his hand out for her.

She smiled and took his hand as he pulled her on her feet. They made their way back to their friends. '….Perfectly fine' he thought.

_**Author's note :**_ I hope you liked it. Keep in touch for the next chapter and that is where our true story takes off ! R&R !


	5. Chapter Five: Jerks

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy ^.^**

_Chapter Five :_

Azuka was holding her bag in her hand and looking downwards as she walked beside Atem to where their friends were. Atem was silent, he looked at his friend and gave a concerned look.

"Is everything alright ?" he looked at the slightly shorter female.

"I'm sorry…." Was her only reply and that was enough to pull Atem back on track.

He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault. I'm the one who should've watched you closer."

"But..you're hurt," she looked at him sadly then slowly looked away, "because of me…"

Atem wasn't going to see his friend shed tears again. He quickly embraced her tightly. "Stop saying that. Stop apologizing. It's not your fault." He pulled back a bit just to look at her face then he gave a soft smile.

She smiled back as she looked at him. "Thank you..for saving me"

He pulled away and started walking beside her again with a grin. "No need to thank me. After all, that's what friends do !"

She nodded, "Next time, I'll be the one saving you !" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's amazing what a person could do with a pair of scissors, don't you agree ?" he smirked and pointed to her tongue.

She blinked and quickly drew her tongue in, he chuckled.

"There they are !" Y. Marik exclaimed as he marched to the Pharaoh. "Where were you ?! we almost called the cops !"

"S-sorry, it's was sorta….um….kinda my fault" Azuka blushed

"Well, it sorta kinda worried us all !" Kate yelled. "Where the hell were you ?!"

Azuka gave a sigh, before explaining the whole situation. This left everyone speechless and shocked.

"Are you ok ?! Are you hurt ?!" Renzu ran to her sister and started examining her.

"I'm fine…it's Atem..he's the one that got hurt," she replied.

Yami Marik saw the wound and gritted his teeth. "Can't you be more careful ?! you could've died !"

"Hey ! If it weren't for me, he could've hurt her badly !" Atem defended.

"Next time, do us all a favor and call us for help !" Y. Marik yelled once more.

"There was no time ! I had to do something !" Atem frowned and the mall was soon silent, everyone giving their attention to the two arguing men.

"Alright, break it up you two ! everyone's watching" Bakura stood in between, "You both are just children you know that ?"

Two hours passed and the group soon left the mall.

"See you girls later ?" smiled as he stood by Atem and Bakura on the sidewalk.

"Sure thing !" Kate waved as she entered the apartment with her sisters.

The three men started walking home. Bakura looked at the Pharaoh and raised an eyebrow.

"Everything alright ?" he asked.

"Everything's fine." Atem replied.

"I doubt it, Pharaoh," placed his arms behind his head.

"What do you mean ? I'm perfectly alright." Atem denied.

"Oh stop it, we all know that something is up. You have been awfully quiet. Care to explain ?" Bakura nudged him.

Atem looked down slightly, "how do you feel towards Renzu ?"

Bakura arched an eyebrow before answering, "you know perfectly well because I told you. Stop asking about it."

"No, I know you love her. I mean, how are your feelings ? how do you react to know that you love her ?" The Pharaoh looked ahead.

"I don't know…sometimes I feel as if I want to be around her and every time I look into her eyes, I'm attracted to her. My heart starts racing and I feel myself in paradise…..but why the sudden question ?" The thief king looked at him again.

"I think he likes someone," smirked as he pulled his keys out to open the apartment door.

Atem blushed, "No, I don't !" he folded his arms.

"I see," Bakura smirked too and quickly pushed the door open, ran inside and pulled in. he quickly slammed the door closed, leaving Atem outside.

"Open the door, Bakura !" Atem knocked.

"Not until you admit that you are in love !" Bakura replied from the other side.

Atem frowned, "I am not ! Now let me in !" Suddenly the light outside the apartment turned off, leaving the streets completely dark. "….not funny" he said annoyed.

"Ra, how long do you think he'll last out there ?" said as he sat down on the couch.

"Not for long" Bakura smirked and went upstairs to change his clothes.

Meanwhile, Atem was sitting on the doorstep with an annoyed expression on his face. "I'm not in love with anyone…." He denied to himself, "Although, that smile on her face….that look she has in her eyes.." he quickly shook his head. "No ! wake up !"

"It's been two hours, Bakura…" said as he changed the T.V channel.

"He'll give up soon, I just know it." He replied and looked at the window.

Another thirty minutes passed, it was freezing outside and Atem was holding his knees to his chest for warmth. "Come on…..let me in…" he whispered as the cold weather started to get worse every minute.

"It simply can't any wor-" before he could finish the sentence, it started to rain heavily. His eyes widened and he started to sneeze. "ALRIGHT ! ALRIGHT ! I'M IN LOVE ! LET ME IN !"

The men smirked and pulled the door open and Atem scuffled in quickly to escape the cold, he was soaking wet.

"There, now was that too hard ?" Bakura asked mockingly as he looked at the freezing Pharaoh sitting on the carpet.

As soon as Yami Marik glanced Atem, he fell off the couch in laughter and Bakura followed in a chuckle.

"S-s-so n-not f-funny !" Atem said out of the cold that was in his body.

"Pull yourself together, man ! you look-" Before Bakura could finish the sentence, Atem gave a very loud sneeze.

"RA ! now he's sick !" face palmed.

Bakura sighed and dragged the Pharaoh up the stairs and to the bathroom. "pull yourself together, Pharaoh," he said filling the bathtub with warm water.

"There, I filled the tub. Take a shower and come back down." Bakura said as he left the bathroom and closed the door.

Atem took off his clothes and slipped inside the bathtub, he gave sigh of relief, when the warm water hit his cold skin.

He held a necklace that had a picture of his best friend and him, 'This is going to be a long night' he sighed as he looked at the picture

_**Author's note :**_ I hope you liked it ! Await what happens in the next chapter. R&R !


	6. Chapter Six: That Moment

**Before I start the next chapter,**

**FangirlYugioh : I promise I'll try to add more of the original series but I can't change any of the current characters because it'll be confusing for others.**

**Now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy ^.^**

_**Chapter Six**_

"Are you done yet, Pharaoh ?" Bakura called from downstairs. He was playing 'UNO' with on the couch.

"Almost !" Atem yelled back as he wrapped the towel around his waist and dried his hair with another.

"Well hurry up ! We're starving and I'm trying to keep Florance from eating me !" Y. Marik shouted.

Atem sighed and walked to his room to get dressed.

Five minutes later, the three men were at the table eating together. Bakura couldn't help the feeling that Atem wasn't in the mood for anything.

Bakura sighed, "Alright…what's wrong ?" he looked at the Pharaoh, whose plate was barely touched.

"Hm ? oh…nothing.." Atem denied once again and let down the fork.

"Whoever that person is, you must love them so much…" stated, " By the way, who are you in love with ?"

Atem blushed but didn't bother to look at either men, "why would you care ? you're already going out with Kate…" he mumbled.

"What does Kate have to do with anything ?!" Y. Marik picked up his empty plate and walked to the kitchen.

"I just…alright..if I tell you, will you keep it a secret ?" The Pharaoh asked.

"We promise, right Marik ?" Bakura said.

"We won't tell anyone" Y. Marik assured.

Atem gave a sigh, " Azuka….." he blushed at the name and sunk in his seat.

"Looks like we love the triplets !" Bakura smiled, "don't worry, Pharaoh ! we'll get her falling for you in no time !"

"We'll help you impress her !" Y. Marik added.

"Thank you. But why do I get the feeling of emptiness inside ?" Atem asked.

"Because she's not around," Y. Marik grinned before collecting all the plates from the table.

"Alright. I'm going to turn in for the night." Bakura yawned as he went up the stairs.

"Good night." Replied both Atem and Yami Marik.

Next morning, Atem was standing in front of the girls' apartment, waiting. He sighed and looked at his watch, 'we're going to be late, if she doesn't come out soon..' he thought.

"Sorry for being late !" Azuka rushed outside the door and locked it with her keys, "Renzu needed help in the kitchen."

"It's alright," he smiled. "I hope you know that Kaiba will be furious, if we arrive late."

"Oh dear.." she sighed, "let's get going.." they started walking down the street.

"What did he want again ?" Atem looked at the female beside him.

"Those," she held up some computer chips in her hand. "They're brand new ! Kate just got them last night." She smiled.

"I see..and how is Kate doing in the shop ?" he smiled.

"She's doing great ! she got brand new laptops, if anyone wants one." She grinned as they both reached Kaiba Corp.

In Kaiba's office, "Hey, Seto." Azuka smiled

"You're late..again.." Seto frowned. "Where were you ? you should've arrived five minutes ago."

'Is this guy for real ?' Atem thought as he rolled his eyes.

Seto sighed, "anyway, do you have those chips ?"

"Yup. Here you go." She gave him the chips, "need anything more ?"

"That'll be all for now….leave" Seto smirked.

"A gentleman," Atem said sarcastically.

"Got a problem, shrimp ?" Seto glared at him. Atem raised his hands in the air and shook his head.

"Let's get going, Yami" she smiled and grabbed her friend's hand, Atem blushed.

"Y-yeah..let's" Atem struggled for words as Azuka dragged him outside the building.

"How about a walk ?" Azuka smiled as she looked at the blue sky.

"Not a bad idea" Atem replied. Both had started to walk through Domino's park.

"My feet are killing me," she groaned and sat on a bench. Atem chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one that suggested that we take a walk !"he smiled.

"Hey….look.." she smiled and pointed to the sunset.

"Hm ?" the man turned around and smiled at the beautiful scene, he then sat beside his friend. "Amazing…"

Azuka's smile started to fade along with the dying sun, she stood up and took a few steps forward. Atem looked down with a slight frown and closed his eyes.

Azuka sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky, trying to fight tears that filled her eyes. Atem noticed her watery eyes and quickly ran beside her to hug her tight and wipe her tears.

"I miss them…" she mumbled.

"I know…" he replied as he brushed her hair backwards. "I'm always here, if you need to cry…"

She buried her face in his chest as if pleading for comfort. He smiled warmly and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back slowly. She soon pulled out and looked up at his eyes, tears still filling hers.

Suddenly Atem found himself moving his face closer to hers, she didn't seem to mind. Their lips touched and he kissed her deeply as she kissed back. That seemed to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

She pulled back with a blush, "Yami…" she mumbled.

He looked at her with a warm smile, "Azu…..would…" he took a deep breath. "Be mine ?"

She blushed and looked downwards with a smile, "yeah…I'd like that…"

He smiled widely and hugged her tightly.

"Yo ! get a room !" a voice came from behind. The couple looked to see a blond man standing.

"Joey.." Azuka said, "we were-"

"-smoochin' ? yeah, I got dat !" he grinned, " happy for both of ya' but don't do it in da park !"

Atem stood up and helped the female to stand too. "Sorry, Joey." Atem smiled.

"No worries ! say hi to da guys for me !" Joey walked off.

Azuka's phone started rang. "yeah ?...hey, Renzu"

"Azuka, we have a problem."

_**Author's note :**_ I hope you liked it. Had to put in a hanger somehow so, keep in touch to find out what the problem is. R&R


	7. Chapter Seven: Sleepover

**Here's the next chapter.**

_**Chapter Seven**_

"What is it ? what's wrong ?" Azuka asked, she was holding the phone with Renzu on the line.

"Our apartment…" Renzu replied.

Azuka's eyes widened and she stood still, this worried Atem.

"Is everything fine ?" he asked.

" Alright, Renzu..I'll call you later.." Azuka hung up and sat on the bench again.

"Azuka ?" Atem knelt down on the grass so that their eye level was the same.

"Kate accidentally burned down the apartment…" she sighed as her boyfriend's face got closer to hers.

"Oh my." He said, "worry not. You can come stay with us"

"R-really ? you mean that ?" she asked.

A smile spread across Atem's face, confirming his invitation. She smiled back as he pulled her into a deep kiss and rubbed her back with a hand, while holding her head with the other.

Azuka pulled back with a blush and a faint smile. "This is….nice," she tried to hide her giggle.

However, Atem noticed, "you still giggle, when you're nervous..don't you ?" he smirked, it caused her to blush harder.

"Y-Yami…stop" she tried to keep calm.

Atem would've kept teasing her as long as he wanted but his smirk turned to a smile as he stood up and gave her his hand.

She took his hand with a smile and was pulled up beside him.

* * *

Two hours later, Atem was back in his apartment with Y. Marik and Bakura, where he told them about the girls staying.

"You..did..WHAT ?!" Bakura's sudden shout made Atem fall back on the floor.

"What's wrong ? I thought you of all people would agree ! You'll finally be able to tell Renzu that you like her !" The Pharaoh folded his arms.

"Would ya keep it down ! I'm trying to sleep here !" came a voice from upstairs.

Yami Marik blinked and looked at Atem and Bakura, whom obviously weren't the ones shouting.

"Who the hell was that ?!" Atem jumped off the floor.

"I have no idea !" Bakura looked at , "Marik….WHO is up there ?!"

"Errr….did I forget to mention that our hikaris are staying with us for a bit ?" Y. Marik blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"YES!" shouted the other two men.

"Sorry ! alright ?!" Yami Marik folded his arms.

"Now we'll be nine people in one apartment." Atem sighed.

Yugi came down the stairs in his sky blue Pyjamas and rubbing an eye, "Something wrong ? we heard shouting."

Atem took one look at Yugi and twitched, "Aibou…." He started.

"Yeah ?" Yugi said, still half asleep.

"The girls will be here any second….Bakura said.

"WAIT ! GIRLS ?! WHAT GIRLS?!" Yugi's eyes were wide awake.

"WHAT ?!" Ryou and Marik both ran down the stairs also in their pyjamas.

"Girls ?!" Marik exclaimed and looked at his Yami. "You said no friggin thing about no friggin girl !"

Everything seemed to be Yami Marik's fault.

"SHUT UP, everyone !" Bakura shouted. "You three, you better wear some decent clothes to be presentable in front of the ladies." Pointing at Yugi, Ryou and Marik.

The three nodded and ran upstairs to change to their normal outfits. Atem sighed and sat on the couch.

"This is going to be a long night.." Y. Marik said.

"It's your fault, dimwit !" Bakura pushed Y. Marik.

"Shut up, Florance !" pushed back.

"Knock it off !" Atem shouted, "we'll speak of this later !"

* * *

Ten minutes passed, the doorbell rang. The three Yamis stood up, each one eyeing the other.

"I'll get it !" Y. Marik dashed to the door.

"Oh no, you won't ! I will !" Bakura tackled , whom also started to push Bakura.

Atem sighed and opened the door for the girls, leaving the other Yamis to fight. "Good evening, ladies" he said with a smile.

"Hey Yami !" Kate hugged him as she walked in.

"Atem ! hey !" Renzu high-fived him and ran inside.

Before Azuka could say a word, he pulled her into a kiss and closed his eyes. Azuka blushed and kissed back, this made the room fall silent.

Atem pulled back to see all of his seven friends staring at Azuka and him. Yugi's mouth was wide open, Marik was rubbing his eyes in disbelief, Ryou's eyes were wide, Renzu stood still with her eyes fixed on both, Kate raised an eyebrow, Yami Marik and Bakura stopped to stare.

Azuka and Atem both blushed deeply.

"What ?" Azuka said.

Bakura and Yami Marik jumped at Atem and stared at him with wide smirks.

"Good on you !" Yami Marik said.

"A kiss ? You've done better than Marik !" Bakura grinned. Atem blushded.

"I'm still here, you know." frowned.

The three men stood up and looked at the other six in the room.

"Nothing to see here, people !" Marik said as he pulled Ryou and Yugi to the kitchen.

Azuka giggled, Atem couldn't help but look at her with a smile. "Alright girls, you're room's upstairs. Go change, if you want" Atem said.

* * *

The girls all ran up to their room and started changing and talking.

"Whoa, girl ! never thought he'd kiss ya !" Kate said as she tided her hair.

"I know, right ?! I just wish Bakura would do that." Renzu sighed.

"He will, don't worry, sis !" Azuka tackle hugged her.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from downstairs. Azuka started to shake as she grabbed Renzu's hand. Kate dropped her lipstick and ran to the two other girls.

"What's going on ?!" Renzu exclaimed.

_**Author's note :**_ Let's just leave it like that till next time xP

Hope you liked it ! R&R !


	8. Chapter Eight: Guest Of Honour

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy ^.^**

_Chapter Eight _

"What's going on ?!" Kate screamed.

"Where are the boys ?! don't we have at least six of them in apartment ?!" Azuka exclaimed.

"Come on, girls ! let's find out !" Renzu stood up and picked up her pepper-spray.

Azuka opened the door to see the dark hallway, she walked outside the door. Kate followed behind.

A louder scream was heard, this caused the girls to fall down the stairs and hit the ground with a 'BANG'

"What was that ?!" Bakura jumped and grabbed his hikari's hand.

"Um…Bakura…" Ryou said awkwardly.

"WHAT ?!" Bakura then noticed their hands and blinked, "oh…sorry" he let go.

Marik stood up and went to see where the noise came from. "Umm…you girls alright ?" he said as he looked at the three girls over each other.

"We're fine. We heard screaming, is everything ok ?" Azuka asked.

"Oh ! Yeah ! only a horror movie" he replied with a grin.

"Oh…cool" Kate said and stood up casually like nothing happened, the others followed.

"everything fine ?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. And why is it so dark in here ?" Renzu said as she opened the lights, reveling the girls' sexy pyjamas. This made all three Yamis nosebleed, the girls giggled.

"um…you might wanna wipe that." Ryou chuckled as he held up a box of tissues for the Yamis.

An hour later, each girl was sitting beside her lover. Every time a scary scene hits the screen, the girls would grab a hold on their lovers with a scream.

Soon enough, everyone was soundly asleep in their rooms.

Suddenly, came a 'Crash' from down, which woke everyone up.

"What was that ?!" Azuka ran to the room's door. Kate and Renzu followed.

The nine people all met on the stairs, everyone looked worried.

"Who could be down there ?" Ryou said worriedly.

Just then, another loud sound was heard, which caused the girls to grab a hold of each other.

"Where's that effing broom ?!" Yami Marik said as he ran into the kitchen and brought back three brooms, one for each Yami.

As for Ryou, he ran upstairs to find his hairdryer and hid behind Yugi again.

" Where is that sound coming from ?" Atem said cautiously as he heard a 'BANG' from the basement (Yes, the apartment has a basement xD)

"I have a feeling whoever it is, they're down there." Bakura pointed.

"It's a pest ! that's what it is ! a lousy pest !" Yami Marik yelled as he lead the way, still holding the broom.

"It's a thief !" Bakura smirked.

"DING DING DING ! WE HAVE A WINNER !" Atem mocked. "Of course it's a thief, Florance !"

Azuka blinked at her boyfriend's weird behavior and folded her arms.

Atem looked at her, "What ?" he raised an eyebrow. "He had it coming"

Marik sighed and followed his Yami to the basement. Bakura quickly stopped him and stood in front of the group.

"Leave this to the specialists. AKA; Me, Yami Marik and Atem !"

The three other unmentioned boys groaned but agreed. The Yamis all holding brooms, walked down the basement's stairs.

"On three…" Atem started. "One…Two…"

…Silence…..

Suddenly, the six upstairs started to hear shouting and yelling. There were wrestling noises downstairs.

"What's going on down there ?!" Ryou exclaimed.

The place fell silent once more…..

"Did they catch the thief ?" Marik asked as he lead the way downstairs.

"Where're the lights ?" Azuka said as she searched for the switch with her hands on the wall.

"There !" Yugi said as he opened the lights, "Now, what's-" he paused and stared at the three Yamis on the ground.

"Ha ! that'll teach ya to try and hit me with a broom !" a voice said.

The girls looked up at where the voice came from. They saw a blond female standing with her bag on her back.

Azuka blinked, "Cousin Akari ?"

"COUSIN ?!" the three Yamis exclaimed in surprise as they were on the ground.

"Hm ? A-Azuka ? wha- OH RA ! Atem ?! Bakura ?! Marik ?! BOYS ARE YOU OKAY ?!" Akari jumped away from the Yamis.

"A couple of twisted ankles but don't worry.." Marik joked.

The three on the floor glared at him.

"Heh ! sorry boys." Akari said as she rubbed the back of her head but her impression turns to a furious one, "BUT YOU TRIED TO HIT ME WITH AN UNCLEAN BROOM ! so, you deserve it" she smiled.

"SERIOESLY ?! WHO TOLD YOU TO SNEAK INTO OUR APARMENT AT 3 AM ?!" Atem yelled from under the pile of Yamis.

Akari leans to his level, "You want more of this ?" she held up a fist, "If you do, talk to me like this again !" she dared him. Atem fell silent.

"COUSIN ! STOP MESSING WITH OUR BOYFRIENDS !" Renzu shouted.

"Boyfriends ?! them ?! cousin says what now ?!" Akari blinked.

"YES ! and the one you just shouted at is MY BOYFRIEND !" Azuka grew a vein.

"Well, that will teach him !" she looked back to the Yamis, "now what happened to you all was a lesson ! From now on, you call me 'Your highness' !" she smirked. "Got it ?!"

"Y-yes Akari." Y. Marik said.

Akari raised a fist. "What did you just say ?!"

"He means your highness !" Bakura said in a shaking tone.

"That's more like it !" she grinned. Everyone else laughed.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was in the living room.

"you know, they sorta…kinda…had the rights to attack you. You DID sneak in." Kate said.

"I knocked thousands of times on the door but no one opened !" Akari exclaimed. "You want me to sleep outside in the cold weather ?" she made puppy eyes.

The three Yamis tried to look away to avoid the cute.

"That girl is gifted." Marik sighed.

"What brings you here anyway ?" Atem looked back at her.

"You know, a long flight from Egypt and I finally finished my research !" Akari grinned.

"Oh ! finally !" Yami Marik smirked. "took ya long enough !"

_**Author's note :**_ I know I said I'd put more original characters but this was sort of a promise that I put Akari. DON'T KILL ME !

Hope you liked it ! R&R !


	9. Chapter Nine: Unwanted

_**Chapter Nine**_

After Akari's entrance and a little chitchat in the living room, Akari decided that she'd stay at a hotel nearby and that she's going to visit every now and then.

* * *

It's nine am and everyone's asleep in the living room. Bakura's asleep on the floor next to Ryou, Marik and his Yami were asleep on the stairs, Yugi fell asleep on a chair, Atem was holding Azuka in his arms on one of the couches and leaving Kate and Renzu on the other.

Ten minutes passed and the alarm clock began, which woke everyone up.

"HELL !" Bakura said as he smashed the clock in the wall.

"Well, it's useless to sleep now" Yugi sighed as he stood up to stretch.

" Good Morning everyone. I slept like a baby ." Marik yawned.

"Morning.." Yami Marik mumbled, still half asleep.

"Some night," Atem smiled at Azuka, whom was still asleep. "Oh Ra..she didn't wake up ?"

"Huh ? she can't be still asleep, can she ?" Renzu said as she sat up.

"YO ! AZU ! WAKE UP!" Kate yelled.

"Huh ?! wh-wha ?" Azuka said, opening her eyes. "Morning already ?" starts rubbing an eye.

"Wake up, sleepyhead !" Ryou smiled at Azuka and stood up.

"Marik, you fool ! Wake the friggin hell up !" Bakura said as he threw a rubber ball at Yami Marik.

"I'M UP ! I'M UP !" Yami Marik jumped, before he got hit. Renzu giggled at that, Bakura looked at her with a slight blush.

* * *

An hour later, everyone ate breakfast. Kate and Renzu went out to the mall along with Marik and Bakura and Ryou went to the supermarket.

"I'm ready !" Atem yelled from downstairs.

"Hold your horses !" Azuka said as she rushed down the stairs.

Yugi sighed, "can you two keep it down, please ?" he said as he held his head.

"Sorry, aibou. I promise, we'll be back with that medicine soon." Atem said as he opened the door for Azuka.

Azuka walked out and Atem followed her to the Pharmacy.

* * *

"I'll wait for you out here" Atem smiled as he leaned on the wall. Azuka nodded and walked inside.

"NO WAY !" said a female voice , this made Atem jump in surprise.

"E-excuse me ?" Atem said, taking a good look at the female. 'She looks familiar….oh ra…I know her' he thought.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about me ! I'm Viv !" the female said.

"Oh yes..Vivian Wong, I presume ?" she said with an annoyed tone.

"You remember me, Atem !" she smiled widely. "So ! how's my pal doing ?!"

'Your pal ?' he thought. "I'm doing fine but what brings you to Domino ?" he asked.

"Just vacation !" Vivian smiled. "But," she got closer to him."I've been looking for a lover too." She said.

Atem realized what she was doing and pushed her away slowly, "Nice try, Vivian. I'm taken"

"Oh ? By who ?!" she gave a frown.

"Azuka." He leaned back again.

'That little mutt. I'll show her ! no one should get the king of games except for me !' she thought. "Really ?" her expression turned to a smile. "Where is she ?"

"Buying some pills for Yugi. He has a headache." He explained.

Just then Azuka walked outside, "Hey, Yami, I think I have-" she paused as she saw Vivian standing. "Oh. Hi, Viv" she smiled.

"Hello there, sugar !" Vivian smiled, "Been a long time"

"It has, hasn't it ?" Azuka smiled as she walked to Atem.

"Well, I guess we should get going" Atem said," wouldn't want to keep Yugi waiting" he said, taking Azuka's hand. Azuka smiled with a slight blush.

"See ya later, Vivian !" Azuka waved as she walked away with Atem.

Vivian smirked, 'Don't worry, darling. You'll see me again.' She thought.

_**Author's note :**_ Yeah, I know it's too short but I didn't have any ideas for the moment and I wanted a cliffhanger so badly xD

Anyway, keep in touch to find out what happens in the coming chapter. R&R !


	10. Chapter Ten: Maniac

_Chapter Ten_

"Took ya long enough !" Yugi exclaimed as Atem and Azuka walked in from the front door.

"Sorry, Yugi ! the line was too long," Azuka said.

"Here you go !" Atem said as he gave Yugi a glass of water.

Azuka gave Yugi the pills.

An hour passed, Yugi was laying on the couch, Azuka was reading a book and Atem was too busy complaining about different mistakes Yami Marik did.

"Can't you boys ever stop fighting ?" Azuka sighed.

"It's a Yami thing" Yugi joked.

"Ha ha ha….VERY funny, Aibou" Atem rolled his eyes.

Just then, the door opened and Bakura and Ryou walked in.

"Never again will I go shopping with you !" Ryou shouted.

"Not my fault that the security caught us !" Bakura yelled.

"Oh, Shut up !" Ryou stomped to the kitchen.

Azuka blinked at Bakura, "errrr…."

"Don't ask…" Bakura sat grumpily on a chair.

At 8 pm, everyone was talking and chatting about their day.

"Mine was fine, I guess" Marik sighed. "Although, I was dragged through the mall by two girls"

"I wasn't that bad !" Kate protested.

"I wasn't complaining !" Marik defended.

"And you, Yugi. How was your day ?" Ryou asked.

"Stayed inside the whole day." Yugi groaned.

"I'm bored.." Bakura complained.

"Oh stop your whining, Florance." Yami Marik folded his arms.

"But I wanna do something !" Bakura frowned.

"Instead of being a big baby, why don't you go clean your room or something ?" Atem suggested.

"Oh shut up ! you sound like a parent !" Bakura yelled.

Azuka yawned, "let's do something…"

"Like ?" Renzu asked.

The room fell into an awkward silence.

"You guys are so boring !" Bakura groaned.

Yami Marik and Atem smirked at each other then at Bakura.

"What ?" Bakura blinked.

"Oh nothing…" Yami Marik said suspiciously.

"That smirk says otherwise !" Bakura dashed upstairs.

Everyone else blinked. Atem and Yami Marik chuckled.

"What was that about ?" Ryou asked.

"That's a way to stop him from complaining" Atem smiled.

Azuka's phone rang. "Yes ?" she answered.

"Hey, Azu ! it's me, Akari !" the female voice said.

"Hey, Aki" Azuka smiled, "how are you doing so far ?" she stood up and walked to the balcony.

"I'm fine, dear." The female on the other side replied. "say, would you mind meeting downtown ? I need help in something" she said.

"Sure, I'll be there soon" Azuka said and ended the call.

"Everything fine ?" Atem came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist with a smile.

Azuka smiled with a slight blush as she looked up at him, "Cousin Akari needs my help in something. I need to go downtown."

Atem was silent for a moment then opened his mouth for a reply but he closed it again.

"I know it's late but can you trust me with just that ?" she asked him.

Atem sighed but nodded."Be careful.." he said.

"I will" she smiled and walked away to the door.

Atem turned back to the view of the perfectly garden in front of him, he closed his eyes and felt the breeze that was in the air. 'I think I'm ready for this…' he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Azuka was wearing a coat as she walked through the streets of Domino in the cold weather. 'Yami…it's been four years ever since you got your body…' she thought as she slowed her pace a bit.

"But why would a king choose me ?" she whispered to herself. "Cousin is waiting.." she reminded herself and walked in a faster pace.

* * *

Atem was sitting on a chair in the living room, when the doorbell rang.

"Hm ?" Ryou stood up and opened the door to see Akari, "Oh, hey Akari !"

"Hey guys ! how's everything ?" Akari said as she walked in.

Atem stood up quickly and walked to Akari, "where's Azuka ?"

"Azuka ? why ask me ?" Akari replied, "I haven't seen her all day."

"You mean you didn't call her or ask her to go downtown ?!" Atem's eyes widened.

"What ? I said nothing of the sort !" Akari shouted.

* * *

Azuka reached downtown and it started raining, "Oh great..should've got an umbrella with me." She sighed. "Cousin ?" she looked around.

"Azuka, so glad that you could make it." A female voice said from behind.

Azuka turned around, "Where's Akari ?" she said.

"Don't you get it ? This is where your path ends, darling !" yelled the female voice.

'Darling ? but that's….oh no..' Azuka thought.

* * *

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE WENT ?!" Atem yelled.

"No ! I don't !" Akari shouted.

"We need to find her quickly ! before anything happens to her !" Renzu said.

"Let's all search for her !" Ryou suggested.

"Good idea ! let's go!" Kate agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Azuka was standing still as she looked at the female.

"What was your aim ? why call me here ?" she asked.

"No one should have the king except for me, sugar !" Vivian yelled.

Azuka's hair was left over her eyes, "That's it ? you wanted Yami ? for fame ?"

"As if you didn't want to be famous too ?!" Vivian exclaimed.

"I never-" Azuka was interrupted.

"You hog him all to yourself, you little brat !" Vivan roared and pinned Azuka to a wall.

"Vivian, let me go !" Azuka frowned.

"heh" Vivian smirked."Let's handle this like we used to !" she activated her duel disk.

Azuka frowned, "I don't have my deck !"

"Too bad." Vivian smirked again, "More fun for me" she summoned 'Kung fu Nian nian'

"What are you doing ?!" Azuka's eyes widened.

" Attack her !" Vivian commanded, Nian nian dashed to Azuka.

Azuka quickly jumped from the slash of Nian's sword and hid behind a mailbox.

"Where did she go ?!" Vivian searched the area with her eyes.

'If I don't figure something out soon, I'm a goner !' Azuka thought.

_**Author's note :**_ CLIFFHANGERS ! I just don't stop, do I ?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R !


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Cry got Help

_Chapter Eleven _

"Where is she ?!" Akari said as she ran with the gang across the streets, looking for Azuka.

"Of all the nights ! Why did it have to rain today ?!" Bakura groaned as he covered his head from the rain shower.

"No time for complaining !" Atem exclaimed as he ran beside Yugi.

"Mou hitori no boku !" Yugi yelled to Atem as he stopped.

Atem paused and looked back at Yugi, "What is it, Yugi ?! Why did you stop ?!" he asked in a frown.

Yugi pointed to a small grab on the ground then looked at his friends. Everyone was silent as Atem picked it up, his eyes widened.

"A-Atem…." Ryou looked worried.

"She doesn't have her deck….it fell out of her pocket.." Renzu frowned.

"She's unguarded ! Let's go !" Yami Marik yelled to Atem.

Atem nodded and slipped the grab in his pocket.

* * *

"Where are you, Azuka ? too scared to come out ?" Vivian mocked as she scanned the area.

'I need to find a distraction !' Azuka thought and grabbed a pebble, she threw it at a trashcan.

"Over there, Nian !" Vivian pointed to the trashcan. Nian slashes the trashcan but nothing is in there.

'Now !' Azuka thought as she dashed away from the mailbox.

"There ! Dragon Lady, don't let her escape !" Vivian yelled as she summoned 'Dragon Lady'. "You're dead, girly." Vivian smirked as her new monster blocked Azuka's way.

"What do you want from me ?!" Azuka frowned and turned to Vivian.

"When you're gone, I'll be Atem's girl !" Vivian said as she did some sort of happy dance.

"He wouldn't take a lowlife child like you, even if I die !" Azuka glared.

* * *

"Azuka !" Kate shouted as she ran beside Ryou.

"Where are you ?!" Marik said.

"She has to be here somewhere !" Bakura frowned.

* * *

"Lowlife ?! why you little brat !" Vivian exclaimed, 'Dragon Lady' Slashed Azuka's back with one of her swords, causing Azuka to fall on her knees and wince.

"V-Vivian..ah…" Azuka mumbled in a wince.

"HA ! Not so strong now, are we ?!" Vivian giggled. "He'll only find your dead body ! He doesn't even care about you !" she added.

'Not true..he told me that he loves me..but..' Azuka thought.

"Nian Nian ! Attack her !" Vivian commanded as Naian dashed to Azuka.

Azuka jumped in the hope of getting away but Nian's kick hit her back, making Azuka tear up in pain and frustration.

* * *

"Azuka, please !" Akari yelled as she ran beside Kate.

"Can you hear us ?!" Renzu yelled.

* * *

"Nian !" Vivian commanded again.

Nian threw Azuka to the wall harshly, making her cry out in pain.

* * *

"AZUKA !" Atem exclaimed as he heard the cry.

"It came from over there !" Bakura yelled as he ran to a direction.

'I swear, whoever is doing this to her will be dead !' Atem thought angrily as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.

* * *

"Any last words, shrimp ?" Vivian smirked as she grabbed Azuka's neck and held her up so that the wall's facing Azuka's back.

The friction of Azuka's wounded back and the wall's rough surface made Azuka cry each time. "Let me go !" Azuka exclaimed.

"Ha ! and who will make me ?!" Vivian smirked again.

"You'll be very sorry…I promise" Azuka said while panting.

"Oh please !" She threw Azuka on the ground, making her cry out once again. "Nian ! Dragon Lady ! finish her…" Vivian smirked as she stood behind her monsters.

"NOW ! Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack !" A voice was from behind Vivian, 'Kung-fu Nian Nian' was destroyed.

"W-WHAT ?!" Vivian looked behind her and saw Atem, Bakura and Yami Marik looking at her with hate.

'They…f-found me ?' Azuka thought as her sight began to get unclear.

"A-Atem….I-I Can explain !" Vivian started.

"Explain what ?!" Atem roared, "The fact that you're trying to kill her ?!" eye of Horus on his forehead.

"Dark Necrofear.." Bakura said as he summoned his monster.

"Lava Golem" Yami Marik coldly summoned another.

"W-what are going to do ?" Vivian said as she started to walk backwards.

"What do you expect us to do ?" Bakura folded his arms with a frown.

"Sh-she's the one that attacked me ! I just defended myself !" Vivian lied.

"Liar !" Yami Marik glared as he pointed his millennium Rod to Vivian.

"S-Stop, Please !" Vivian pleaded as she backed to a wall 'They got me cornered !' she thought.

"Not so tough now, are we Viv ?" Azuka said mockingly as she forced herself to stand up from beside Vivian.

"Shut up ! you brat !" Vivian exclaimed.

"YOU SHUT UP !" Atem roared furiously. That terrified Vivian.

"Azuka, come over here…" Bakura said as he walked forward a few steps.

Azuka walked while wincing, desperately trying to reach Bakura before she collapses.

'Azuka…' Atem thought as he closed his eyes.

"Almost there…keep on.." Bakura's expression changed to a calm one as he looked at Azuka.

Azuka's blood was melting in the rain and her back was red, she pushed on until she felt herself being pulled into a hug."K-Kura ?" she asked in a low tone.

"Yes..let's go.." Bakura said as he looked back to Atem, whom obviously was still glaring at Vivian.

"I did nothing !" Vivian protested in tears. "Atem ! Why can't you understand that you don't belong with that snake ?!"

"Shut up !" Yami Marik growled, "You're the snake !"

"Just listen to me !" Vivian fell on her knees as the rain made her hair loose, "I love you !" she exclaimed.

These words made Yami Marik attack her 'Dragon Lady' with his 'Lava Golem', resulting in her monster's destruction.

"You love no one….you only care for fame !" Atem yelled. "I never cared about you for a moment ! I despise you, Vivian Wong !" he frowned.

"I could easily let my Dark necrofear attack you directly as you did with our friend.." Bakura stated calmly.

"No…don't..Kura.." Azuka whispered as she melted slowly in her hug with Bakura.

"Give one reason why I shouldn't ?" Bakura whispered back darkly.

"Please…" Azuka replied.

"After all she's done to you…you forgive her ?" Bakura asked in a calm state.

"Forgive and forget not revenge and regret…remember ?" Azuka's eyes were slowly closing.

"Azu…" Bakura hugged her tightly as dark necrofear disappeared.

Yami Marik looked at Atem, Atem nodded and both of their monsters disappeared.

"Just so you'd know, Vivian…" Atem said as he walked to Bakura. "I'm usually not that forgiving." He said.

Vivian looked down with tears in her eyes, 'not fair…' she thought.

Yami Marik looked at Azuka and his eyes widened, "Why are her eyes closed ?!"

"Her eyes are closed ?!" Bakura exclaimed as he pulled back a bit to see her face.

"We need to get her to the hospital !" Atem exclaimed.

Yami Marik bent down as Bakura let Azuka rest on his friends back.

"Think you could carry her ?" Atem asked.

"Piece of cake !" Yami Marik said as he dashed to the hospital with Azuka on his back, Atem and Bakura followed quickly.

'Hold on Azuka !' Yami Marik thought.

_**Author's note :**_ I wanted to show her relationship with the other two Yamis were good so..yeah.

I hope you liked it ! R&R


	12. Chapter Twelve: Ever Ever After

_Chapter Twelve_

'Please be ok…please, Azuka, be ok…' Atem thought as he ran across the street after Yami Marik.

"Hurry up, you two ! We need to get to the hospital and quick !" Yami Marik yelled as he ran ahead with Azuka on his back.

Azuka started to feel colder every second. Yami Marik's eyes widened at the cube of ice he carried on his back.

"Don't you dare give up on us !" growled at Azuka as he gritted his teeth.

"Azuka ! you're stronger than that ! We know it !" Bakura shouted as he picked up his pace to get closer to Yami Marik.

'Azuka…please..' Atem thought as he dashed to Yami Marik as well.

* * *

Minutes later, Atem, and Bakura were in the hospital, standing outside Azuka's room. Atem was staring at the door, Bakura was leaning against a wall while looking away and Yami Marik had his two hands in his pockets as he looked at the ground with an angry expression on his face.

"I can't believe you didn't attack her, Bakura !" Yami Marik roared in a sudden burst.

"Shut up ! Azuka didn't want this to happen !" The thief king frowned at him.

"Since when do you listen to others ?! I thought you'd-" Yami Marik was interrupted.

"You thought I'd what ?.." Bakura said in a low toned voice, "Be ungrateful to a person that gave up a lot for me ?" he added, was silent. "it's because of us….she gave up so much for us..she always pushed herself to the limit..remember ?" Bakura asked as he turned away to face the wall.

"I remember.." calmed down as he looked downwards. "Do you remember…when she gave us the money to make that surgery for you ?.."

"I do..she gave up her own money and that surgery…she didn't think of herself…" Bakura said.

Atem finally decided to speak, "She has a rare heart condition, Bakura…..she gave up her surgery just for yours…" he looked downwards.

"I kept apologizing to her, when she did that….I should've been more careful as in not to break so many bones," Bakura sighed.

The place was silent…

* * *

An hour passed and a nurse came outside, she looked at the boys with a slight smile.

"Go in. She wants to see you three." The nurse said as she opened the door.

Those words were enough to put a wide smile across their faces. Atem ran inside then Bakura and Yami Marik followed.

"Azuka !" Atem walked in with a smile on his face, he saw his girlfriend sitting on the bed with a weak smile.

"Are you alright ?!" Bakura walked in and stood beside her.

"I'm fine. Just tired.." Azuka answered in a low voice.

"That's pretty normal, if you asked me !" Yami Marik said with a grin. "You were really really cold and really really wet."

"I guess," She smiled. "Thanks again, guys…" she said as she looked away.

Bakura looked at her then back to Atem, whom signaled for him to go out. Bakura nodded and walked out, Yami Marik followed.

Atem sat beside Azuka on the bed and put his hand on hers. He then put the other hand under her chin and dragged it so that she looked at him.

"What's wrong, my love ?" he said with a soft smile.

"I keep dragging you guys into these situations with me…you always save me.." she said with teary eyes.

He then kissed her forehead gently and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be upset. We're always happy to be of help in any way." Atem said with a smile and started to rub her back.

"Yami…" She started.

"Yes, dear ?" he answered.

"You're sweet and all but…..YOU'RE SOAKING WET !" She exclaimed and pulled away. He blinked.

"S-sorry," he rubbed the back of his head with a slight blush.

She pointed at him with a smile, "You're blushing !"

"W-what ?! am not !" he protested and blushed deeper.

"Are too !" She giggled.

He looked at her with a full smile, still blushing. 'she's smiling' he thought.

"OUTTA MY WAY !" they both heard a voice from outside.

"Who's that ?" Azuka asked, Atem shrugged.

"Azuka !" Kate flew inside, hugged Azuka tightly "SIS ! YOU OK ?!"

"I'm fine….please stop shouting…" Azuka replied.

"Whoops..sorry" Kate smiled.

"Azu ?!" Renzu came in. "I was so worried !"

Azuka smiled as Bakura and Yami Marik walked in.

"She's fine," Yami Marik smiled.

"That's good to hear. Ya got me worried, kiddo !" Akari said as she walked in.

"Sorry" Azuka smiled.

* * *

Next morning, Azuka got out of the hospital. Akari picked her up and started walking her home.

"Your apartment is fixed up and you can go home, Azu," Akari smiled.

"Good to hear." Azuka said in an upset voice.

"What's wrong ?" her cousin asked.

"It's just that I wanted to be around my friends more..it was loads of fun." Azuka smiled.

"Oh ! Atem wanted you to go by the park in an hour." Akari smiled.

"Why ?" Azuka asked.

"He said it's a surprise !" Akari smiled again.

Azuka nodded. "I wonder.."

* * *

At home, Renzu and Kate were trying on different kinds of makeup and Azuka just sat there raising an eyebrow.

* * *

An hour passed and Azuka made her way to the park.

"I wonder what he wanted…" Azuka said as she made her way to their meeting point.

"Azu .." Atem came from behind her.

Azuka turned around and smiled at her boyfriend, "Hey, Atem. What's so important that you wanted to see me ?"

He smiled slightly and looked at her, "All of my life I haven't seen someone as gentle and innocent…I haven't seen someone that gave up so much for her friends…I have something I have to ask you…" he smiled.

"yes ?" she asked.

Atem bent down on one knee and took out a small box, he opened it to show a diamond rose-shaped ring.

"Azu…would you do me the honor of being my bride ?" He asked as he looked up at her.

Azuka had to put a hand on her mouth in order not to scream. She quickly fell on her knees and hugged him tight, "Y-E-S ! YES !" she smiled widely.

He quickly scooped her up and kissed her deeply, she kissed back happily. The sun behind both of them had set, ending the day and starting a wondrous night.

* * *

_**Author's note :**_ And that, my friends, ends the story of 'The Rose of His Life'.

Hope you enjoyed it !

R&R !

I'll be making more stories soon


End file.
